


The Most Important Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Feels, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's most important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Mission

Natasha was,getting worried. Jeremy had been suffering from flu for 2 days. He was running a constant high fever.

It broke Natasha's heart to see her babt boy struggling. Clint had left for a mission 4 days,earlier. Natasha desperately wanted him. She wanted Clint's comforting presence.

She was in the kitchen making tea when she heard the door open. She went out and saw it was Clint. He looked up and Natasha threw herself in his,arms.

"Shouldn't you be in Jamaica? " said Natasha.

"I was. But Hill let it slip that Jeremy waw sick. So I left,and came back. How is he?" asked Clint.

"Still running a high fever. I gave him some medicine before. You walked out of a mission? " asked Natasha.

"Yes, because there was another more important mission. Nat, you and Jeremy are always going to be my most important missions." said Clint.

Natasha leaned in and kissed him. She said, "Come get ckeaned up and see Jeremy."

Clint showered and then went to see his son. He could see Jeremy was sweating with fever. He went near him and kissed his son's forehead.

He then sat besides him taking Jeremy in his arms. Natasha came in and joined him.

The family cuddled together.

Clint knew Fury was,going to chew him out later for abandoning the mission. But Clint didn't care. He had his most important mission to accomplish.

"I love you, Clint." said Natasha.

Clint looked at her and said, "Love you too, both of you."

Both assassins dozed off with their son in between them.

Nest morning, Clint checked on Jeremy.

He looked much better.

The fever has gone down.

"How is he?" asked Natasha.

"He is fine now. Fevers gone down." said Clint.

"That is good. Its good you came back. I didn't know if I could handle this alone." said Natasha.

"Hey, of course I came back, you and Jeremy are more important then any mission." said Clint.

"You are a good father." said Natasha.


End file.
